Growling Verse Alternate Ficlets
by luvsbitca
Summary: A series of unconnected ficlets related to the Growling 'Verse that are not verse compliant. Basically, ficlets about someone losing their patience and forcing Derek and Stiles to resolve all that unresolved sexual tension.
1. The Plan

**This story as a whole** will be a series of unrelated ficlets related to the Growling Verse that are not verse compliant. Basically if I write more it will just be a series of smutty little fics when someone lost their cool and forced Derek and Stiles to confront their feelings. I can't say this will ever be updated so it will be marked complete regardless, though I do have something planned with Jasmine catching Stiles and Derek going at it. Anyway, enjoy.

**Title – **The Plan  
><strong>Author – <strong>Moonbeam  
><strong>Rating – <strong>R  
><strong>Word Count – <strong>1456  
><strong>Where It Fits Into The Growling 'Verse – <strong>After Five Times Part 04 – Mary, before they moved in together.  
><strong>Disclaimer – <strong>Not mine, mainly because if it was mine they wouldn't show it on TV, it would have to be porn and you'd have to go behind the _special_ curtain.  
><strong>Author Notes – <strong>This is for lowlifetheory, I know printing the document was good but I thought something else to make you smile, not the Jasmine one you suggested but maybe next time :P

**The Plan**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

Lydia was sick of it all, horridly sick of it, if they didn't get over this soon she was going to throw herself-no she was going to throw THEM off the roof…not high enough she was going to drag them to the Grand Canyon and throw them off that. Something had to be done; they were so painfully oblivious to the other's affections and as cute as they were and as good together as they would be Lydia wanted desperately to strangle them both.

Something had to be done!

But what?

Something drastic that neither of them would be able to get out of unless they broke down and fucked like the horny little bastards they are. The stench of pheromones and all the other things that mixed together to create the unmistakable smell of horny was over powering whenever they were in the same room or within sight of each other, hell sometimes when they were apart she could tell when they were so much as thinking about the other since the smell was unmistakable, she needed them to have sex for her sanity and for their physical health.

She needed a plan!

It took her three days to come up with the perfect plan.

She had a contact at uni who could procure anything…she got enough for fell a rhino hoping it would take down a fully formed alpha.

She stabbed him in the back of the neck when he was busy with something else. He half transformed and turned to her growling just before he dropped on the floor completely passed out. She smiled as she threw the syringe away and changed so she was stronger to manhandle him down the stairs and into the panic room she threw him onto the floor and pulled out her phone.

"Stiles!" Lydia cried as soon as he answered the phone.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Came Stiles' panicked voice through the phone.

"It's Derek, I don't know what happened can you come?"

"Where are you?" Lydia could already hear the Jeep roaring to life through the phone.

"His house, the panic room. Hurry please."

"Yes." Stiles dropped the phone and Lydia could hear him swearing before she disconnected and grinned at herself in the mirror just visible through the bathroom door.

She ran upstairs and retrieved the plastic bag from her car and went into the bathroom and dumped the contents out into the sink. She sorted out the last of the things she had brought down with her and looked around with an evil grin. She didn't think they'd need anything else.

She went back out to stand by the door wringing her hands and giving the performance of a lifetime. Moments later she could hear the Jeep in the distance. The jeep hadn't even been turned off before the door was open and Stiles was half out the car. Lydia could not understand how Derek was missing this, missing how much Stiles was lost to him – stupid bloody oblivious alphas.

"Lydia! What happened?"

"He just passed out. I don't know."

"Where is he?" Stiles asked striding into the house.

"Panic room."

"Why?" Stiles asked as he started down the stairs to the basement.

"Seemed safe in case someone came knowing he was passed out, in case it was deliberate."

"Okay." Stiles saw Derek on the floor and rushed into the panic room allowing Lydia with an evil smile on her face to close and lock the door behind him. She bolted the door and then pulled the camp chair out she'd been hiding along with a book while Stiles having realised she'd locked him in started banging on the door.

"Lydia! What are you doing, let me out." Stiles demanded banging on the door.

"Stiles, sweetheart when Derek wakes up I will explain everything, there are a couple of books in the cupboard - entertain yourself until he wakes up." Lydia said finding her spot in the book and reading.

"You know what's wrong with him?" Stiles called.

"Yes. I drugged him." Lydia called out with a grin.

"Oh God, you've finally snapped, gone evil and are going to kill us both to take over the pack."

Lydia gave that idea some thought but decided against it, more fun to just sit back and manipulate others. "I will explain when Derek wakes up."

"How long?"

"No idea, I just gave him everything I bought."

Lydia could hear Stiles hefting Derek off the floor and onto the bed. She grinned, he was nothing if not predictable - he would fuss over Derek until he woke up.

An hour later Lydia jumped when she heard Derek bellow her name; she blinked down at her book for a few moments and then slid the bookmark back in and sat waiting.

"Lydia!" Derek bellowed as his senses came back to him.

"Derek, calm down." Stiles said suddenly appearing over him.

Derek forced himself to sit up, he looked around and saw that he'd been thrown into the panic room, they were both in the panic room and the door was bolted.

"What is going on?" Derek asked standing up and making for the door before the effects of whatever Lydia had given him reared their ugly head and he stumbled. Stiles was there straight away sliding himself under Derek's arm and getting him back to the bed.

"It's locked and you said it was alpha proof. She said she'd explain when you were awake."

Derek pulled Stiles onto the bed next to him so they could both sit with their backs braced against the wall.

Lydia smiled at the door relaxed now that they were both in the room and there was absolutely no chance that they would be able to get out until they did what she wanted.

"Lydia." Stiles called out. "We are up, can you explain now."

"Derek." Lydia started. "There is something wrong with Stiles."

"What?" Derek demanded from the other side of the door.

"Smell his neck; you should be able to tell." Lydia prompted biting down on her lip.

"He smells normal." Derek said after a long time.

"You call yourself a werewolf and seriously cannot smell the arousal pouring off him. I can smell it out here."

"Lydia!" Stiles screeched followed swiftly by "Derek!"

Stiles flinched away as Derek leaned in again to sniff at his neck, Stiles' cock twitched at the feel of Derek's nose sliding along the long line of his neck.

"Is she right?" Derek muttered into Stiles' neck.

Stiles couldn't think of a single thing to say. Derek leaned forward and sniffed at the other side of his neck, his hand on Stiles' thigh to keep his balance.

"Is that the smell that is always there, lying dormant under the smell of berries and the ocean?" Derek asked his hot breath ghosting over Stiles' neck.

Stiles bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"I've been very silly." Derek said grabbing one of Stiles' hands and pressing it into his crotch.

"Uh." Stiles grunted before launching himself at Derek forcing the werewolf to land on the floor before Stiles chased him down, settling on Derek' thighs and pressing their erections together. He stared at Derek for a moment before leaning down to attack Derek's mouth, their teeth smashed together and Stiles' nose pressed into the side of Derek's but neither could pull away to correct anything, they just pulled one another closer as Stiles rutted against Derek his hands braced on the floor either side of Derek's head. Derek's hands reached down gripped Stiles' backside firmly and pressed them together tightly rutting up against Stiles.

Stiles ripped his mouth away from Derek's, his back arched as he came with a grunt followed moments later by Derek.

Stiles collapsed forward onto Derek who wrapped his arms around Stiles' feeling completely boneless but unable to let him go.

Lydia grinned; she wished she'd been able to actually see what the two of them had just done though the sounds were enough to give her a healthy flush. Lydia grabbed her camp chair and her book figuring they'd find the note tapped to the mirror when they went to clean up, and the sink full of lube and condoms. Hopefully she'd provided them with enough she wasn't letting them out for a while, she'd made sure they had enough food to get by. She needed to go and call Allison to tell her all about it. That was when Lydia remembered that Derek had set up a video so they would be able to see what the werewolf was doing in the panic room. She cackled and rang Allison before going upstairs.

**The End**

If nothing else, it makes me giggle.  
>Something fun as a break from the final stretch on the next growl.<p> 


	2. Vicious Joy

**Title – **Vicious Joy  
><strong>Author – <strong>Moonbeam**  
>Rating – <strong>PG-13**  
>Word Count – <strong>4306  
><strong>Where It Fits Into The Growling 'Verse – <strong>During Possessiveness, Miscommunication of Jealousy after chapter 8.  
><strong>Disclaimer – <strong>Not mine, mainly because if it was mine they wouldn't show it on TV, it would have to be porn and you'd have to go behind the _special_ curtain.  
><strong>Author Notes – <strong>ScooterDamej mentioned that it would be awesome if Stiles and Derek got together because Jasmine accidently blew the lid on everything. Tada! Actually, forget the tada, it morphed sorry!  
>The whole Lydia thing is not what I intended when I started this, I will write what I intended for this next time. But then it grew and it turned into something I like but have no intention of putting in the last part of Five Times. So I hope you enjoy.<p>

**Vicious Joy**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

"It really is pathetic that you trail after Derek." Jasmine gripped Stiles' forearm and hissed into his ear while he flinched away. "That you obviously want to bend over for him. And he doesn't-"

"Jasmine!" Derek growled from the doorway. Jasmine let go of Stiles and they both span to stare at him.

"Derek, it's not what it looks like." Jasmine started.

"So you are not in here." Derek said stalking towards Jasmine. "Assaulting a member of my pack?"

"He was provoking me." Jasmine defended

Stiles stood just behind her hyperventilating over his secret being out in the open now, he wasn't even really hearing what Derek was saying but it was all over now. Things would be weird and uncomfortable and he'd have to move out and Derek would never forgive him. Suddenly Derek's hands were wrapped around Stiles' upper arms and he was shaking the human gently.

"Stiles?" Derek said again.

"What?" Stiles said dumbly feeling very far away from the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. "What did she do to you?"

"Do to me?" Stiles could not work out what Derek was talking about.

"Yes, what did Jasmine do to you?"

"Nothing, she just keeps ordering me around, telling me I shouldn't be in the pack, reminding me of my place as omega. That sort of thing. Don't worry I'm fine."

Derek span around and grabbed Jasmine by the upper arm dragging her from the kitchen and out to the front door. The rest of the people in the house heard the commotion and came out.

"What is going on?" John asked looking at the firm grip Derek had on his sister.

"Yes Jasmine, would you like to explain what is going on?" Derek asked.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked looking around. "What the fuck did you do to him now?"

"Now?" Derek asked. "He's in the kitchen."

Lydia walked into the kitchen and pulled him out with her.

"I haven't been doing anything to him, he's a liar." Jasmine said looking at Derek pleadingly. "You know me Derek; we've known each other for a long time."

"Yes, and I know Stiles better. He wouldn't lie to me."

"He is just jealous. He wants you, can't you see that. It's pathetic really; he will do anything to have you."

"You are such a liar." Scott growled. "You are the pathetic one." Jasmine bared her teeth and growled at Scott.

"Stiles." Derek said turning on him. "What has she been doing?"

Jasmine opened her mouth. "You shut up!" Derek growled.

"She has just been ordering me around and having a go when no one is around. It's fine. It's nothing. I'll just go home and come back when she is gone."

"Stiles!" Three voices said at once around him.

"No, no. It's fine." Stiles said starting for the door.

"Stiles, you are not going anywhere." Derek ground out then he turned back to Jasmine. "You however are."

"You would do this! You would choose this little runt of a human over me?" Jasmine spat at Derek.

"He is a member of my pack, you insult him you insult me. John I suggest you leave before she says anything else." Derek's eyes were electric blue, terrifying even to his pack who did not bear the brunt of his anger.

"You are fucking the little bastard aren't you?" Jasmine said shaking her brother off and stepping towards Derek. "I thought it was just him following you around like a little dog hoping you'd throw him a bone, some little sign of affection." Jasmine turned your eyes on Stiles, Lydia stepping half in front of him. "You are pathetic. You want him to fuck you so badly you are willing to just follow him around and do everything for him."

"Jasmine." Derek ground out, shifting only some of the way to alpha still remaining mostly human.

"I hope he's worth it." Jasmine spat out.

"Jasmine-" No one would know what Stiles was going to say because the next thing anyone knew Jasmine was lunging at Stiles. Lydia span quickly and shoved him making him thump hard into the wall before Danny, Jackson and Scott surrounded him while his vision swam.

As soon as Jasmine started for Stiles Derek shifting mid step and dragged his claws through Jasmine's side as he hitched her body up by his other hand and shoved her into the wall next to the door. Lydia was behind him growling, her body changed and her eyes glaring at Jasmine with hate.

"You do not lay a finger on any member of my pack." Derek growled as he lifted her body by the neck until she started to scratch at his arm.

"Derek?" Stiles said weakly just before he passed out sliding down caught by too many hands moments before he would have landed on his backside.

Derek pulled Jasmine back and tossed her out of his front door. "You are welcome back John but keep that bitch away from my pack and my territory." Derek said shifting back and staring at his old friend.

John nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise. Goodbye Derek." John and Monica left the house gathering Jasmine up and driving away but none of the pack saw because Lydia closed the door on their backs while Derek was lifting Stiles and moving him into the lounge room to lay him on the soft couch.

"Derek, I'm sorry." Lydia said standing by the door and watching Stiles.

"Come here Lydia." Derek said holding out an arm. She stepped forward slowly but he pulled her into him as soon as she was close. "You were protecting him; it's not your fault and better a bump on the head than a missing arm. Jackson call an ambulance."

"I shouldn't have pushed him so hard." Lydia whispered.

Derek pulled her against him more tightly even though he wanted to be holding Stiles. "Lydia, look at me." Her eyes were dry but he could see the shadow of her guilt in them. "What would Stiles say?"

"You horrid cow how dare you do that to me." Lydia muttered.

Derek tapped her nose like he'd seen Stiles do a million times. "Try again."

"It's not your fault Lydia." Scott said coming and putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'd tell you to do it again the next time and then he'd ask if there was video of Jasmine getting the smack down."

"It's not about me, it's about Stiles." Lydia said her voice a little weaker than any of them were used to.

"Stiles is going to be fine, steady heartbeat and even breathing. The ambulance is just in case." Derek pulled her over and shoved her onto the seat next to Stiles' head. "Sit with him while I call his dad."

Derek left Lydia to curl her hand around Stiles' shoulder while she stared down at his still face. Derek knew his female beta was very attached to Stiles; he tried not to be jealous as he pulled out his phone and called the sheriff.

The sheriff was going to meet them at the hospital. He got off the phone just as the ambulance arrived and they bundled Stiles in. Derek bundled his pack into his car and drove to the hospital. They arrived just after the ambulance and just after the sheriff. The sheriff sat with them while they waited for information on what was wrong.

"What happened?" The sheriff asked.

"I shoved him into the wall it was an accident. I never meant to hurt him." Lydia confessed.

"He'll be fine Lydia." The sheriff said curling an arm around Lydia's shoulders. Jackson watched her carefully worried at her willingness to let anyone comfort her.

Derek was pacing in front of the drinks machine. After the first half hour he couldn't hide his anxiety anymore and Lydia was anxious enough for the whole pack. There was a lot he wanted to ask, a lot he wanted to think about but all he could do is see Stiles slumped down against the wall being held up by Scott and Jackson. It was all his fault. This was his fault, he should have seen it, why the hell did the rest of his pack know and he didn't. Was he that terrible an alpha?

Allison dropped her hand down on Derek's shoulder startling him, he spun on her. "The doctor?"

"No, I just thought. I wanted to check on you. You've been gone a while."

"I…" Derek looked down at his feet and kept pacing.

"You don't need to hide from us. We know."

"Know what?" Derek said his head snapping up.

"About how you feel about Stiles. Even the sheriff knows."

Derek deflated. "Am I really that obvious?"

"No." Allison said. "It's in a million little things, just like how Stiles feels about you."

Derek watched her pushing the bubble of joy down as deep as it would go hoping it would fall beneath his feet and down into the ground below. He didn't deserve this.

"He loves you." Allison said to make sure he'd understood; he had proven very unobservant previously.

Derek's eyes didn't move and he didn't blink, his heartbeat was running and breathing felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"Derek?"

"I need to get out of here." Derek finally said looking down the hallways available to him and completely unsure of how he'd arrived at the drinks machine and which way would lead him out.

"Derek?" Allison tried again seeing the panicked look in Derek's eyes.

"This way?" Derek asked pointing down one of the hallways.

"You can't leave."

"I…I'm just going to go and get some air."

"I don't need to be a werewolf to know you are lying." The sheriff's voice came from behind Derek and he spun to look at him.

"Sheriff." Derek muttered figuring the way he had come was the way out. Derek made it three steps before the sheriff stood in front of him. Derek just managed to stop himself from slamming into the older man.

"Where are you going Derek?"

"Outside." Derek took a step to the side but the sheriff met him. He tried the other direction but the sheriff was there too.

"Sheriff, please let me go."

"No."

"Why?" Derek still couldn't bring himself to meet the sheriff's eyes.

"Because if I let you go I won't see you again and Stiles deserves better. You are his alpha you should be here when he is hurt. More than that you are his friend."

"I can't. I need to go." Derek wanted to push the sheriff out of the way but he had too much respect for the older man to do so.

"Your pack is in there worried about my son. Lydia is terrified she has injured him and you are here freaking out because you have finally realised what we have all known for a long time. You are in love with Stiles, he is in love with you but if you leave now he'll wake up and wonder where you are."

"I-tell me to stay away from him, tell him it's a bad idea. Tell him he'd better off without me." Derek pleaded finally able to look the sheriff in the eye.

"Don't be stupid."

"It's my fault, all of it. My family, Laura, Peter, all those people, and now Stiles. I am dangerous Sheriff and you should not let me near your son."

"My son chose you; you have no right to make this decision without talking to him."

"I don't want to hurt him." Derek whispered.

"How do you think he is going to feel when he wakes up and you aren't here?" The sheriff gripped Derek's shoulder tight and walked him back to the waiting room. He pushed him down into the seat between Jackson and Danny. "Do not let him move." He instructed the two betas watching Derek with frowns.

"Why?" Jackson asked just as Danny asked Derek if he was alright, he looked just a little too pale.

"I told you to." The sheriff said and went back to sitting next to Lydia.

Moments later a woman in scrubs came out. "Stilinski? Oh sheriff, your son of course."

"Hello Dr Peters."

The pack stood as one and came to stand behind the sheriff as the doctor told them the news.

"Big group." Dr Peters said with a smile and another quick look down at the notes in her hand.

"Family." The sheriff said with a smile. Derek could feel his pack all basking in that title. None of them had much in the way of family.

"Right, Stiles. He came in unconscious but didn't stay that way for long, he has a concussion and a nasty bump on the back of his head other than that he has a bit of bruising on his back and forearm but nothing broken or damaged. There are no deeper problems but we need to keep him overnight for observation. He will be fine."

Lydia dropped her head into her hands her body sagging.

"Can we see him?" Scott asked.

"One at a time at the moment." Dr Peters said. "Sheriff?"

"No." The sheriff said. "You go first Lydia."

"What? No." Lydia lifted her head and shook it at the sheriff.

"Go on Lydia." The sheriff said pushing her up and out of her chair.

Lydia trailed behind the doctor and into the room beyond the swinging doors. "He's in here, he's still weak so don't take too long." Dr Peters said laying a gentle hand on Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the room her eyes down on the ground at her feet.

"Lydia." Stiles said with a happy grin.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Lydia said.

"Lydia come here."

Lydia looked up and found Stiles lying on the bed looking a little pale and sleepy but with a grin on his face and his arms open. Lydia took a couple of tentative steps towards the bed and Stiles moved over to leave a bigger space at his side. Lydia climbed up onto the bed and settled against Stiles who curled his arms around Lydia and pulled her close.

"Why are you sorry?" Stiles whispered into her hair after a while.

"I am the reason you are in here."

"You were worried Jasmine was going to hurt me." Stiles said softly feeling the wet spot on his shoulder where Lydia was crying.

"But I pushed you too hard." Lydia matched his tone, nothing giving her tears away except the very real feel of them on Stiles' shoulder.

"She looked like she was going to eviscerate me. I think you did the right thing. And I'm fine. You know what happens when one of us gets injured. We get to be waited on by the rest of the pack and Derek buys us something frivolous because he doesn't know how to tell us that he was worried."

Lydia laughed into his shoulder still not pulling her face away.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I always thought I had a hard head but apparently it's quite normal."

Lydia nodded.

"Say it." Stiles prodded poking a finger into Lydia's shoulder.

"You have a normal head."

Stiles laughed and curled his hand around Lydia's cheek pulling her face away from the privacy of his shoulder. Her eyes were a little red and if Stiles didn't know her so well he might have never guessed she'd been crying. "Lydia, say it."

"It's not my fault; you are going to be fine."

"See? I am completely good. I get to lie in bed and not have to deal with anything, someone else will have to do the dishes. It's all good."

"I'm not ready to go yet." Lydia said.

"I'm not kicking you out." Stiles said pulling Lydia back into him and wrapping his arms around her again. She moved her head so it was settled over his heart and just listened for a while.

The next time the curtain opened Stiles wasn't sure how much time had passed but Melissa stood on the other side with a comforting smile. Lydia looked up and then sat up.

"Your dad," she said as she clamoured off the bed and started for the curtain. She paused before she got there and turned to drop a kiss on Stiles' head. "I love you. I'll come and see you again later."

"Love you too Lydia, no more worrying."

"Promise." She said with a smile and left to get the sheriff.

"Stiles, what on earth have you got yourself into?" Melissa said coming over and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Evil werewolf, you know the usual. She didn't like me."

"She's not very bright then."

Stiles smiled.

"Which one of them hit her for it first?" Melissa asked thinking about the men and women most likely sitting out in the waiting room eagerly waiting for their chance to come inside and check on Stiles.

"Derek." Stiles said remembering the way he'd slammed her into the wall.

"Of course." Melissa looked like she was going to say something else when the sheriff opened the curtain behind her. "I'll go, bye Stiles. Take care of yourself."

As Melissa passed the sheriff she squeezed his arm and they shared a look only known to parents.

"Dad." Stiles said.

"Stiles, you had me worried."

"Sorry dad."

"Lydia was beside herself."

"Thanks for letting her come in first."

"I was worried about her, she cares about you a lot. She did look better after seeing you though."

"She doesn't like showing people how she feels."

"Except you. You are so much like your mother."

Stiles felt his eyes water but refused to show it.

"She made everyone love her too, centre of the world."

Stiles swallowed painfully and his father shook himself quickly.

"Stiles, it's time. Derek loves you too, don't keep waiting. Go for it, you never know how long you have."

The sheriff moved forward and pressed a hug on Stiles who returned it with strong arms; holding his dad close when he might have pulled away.

"Sorry dad."

"Stiles, I just want you to be safe and happy." Stiles smiled at his dad. "You are happy aren't you?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, though I think I need to remind them all I carry a gun."

Stiles laughed. "They could never forget."

"There are more people to see you." The sheriff bit his lip and looked at Stiles.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too Stiles." The sheriff stepped forward and pressed another hug into his son's body kissing him on the forehead like he used to when Stiles was a small boy.

The sheriff left the tiny cubicle where Stiles was and went back out into the waiting area. Lydia looked a lot brighter and was sitting on one side of Derek in Jackson's place.

"Derek?" The sheriff said.

"No, Scott you go in first."

"Okay." Scott said standing and walking through the doors before Derek could change his mind.

"Derek," the sheriff started.

"I'll go last." Derek said firmly.

"You are going to tell him you are in love with him right?" Lydia said poking him on the shoulder.

"Lydia, that really is none of your business." Derek said ignoring the way his entire pack and the sheriff was staring at him.

"Derek," came four voices together and Derek growled at them all in response then looked around the room to see if anyone had heard him.

Scott opened the curtain to find Stiles on the other side looking sleepy. "Hey Scott."

"Stiles, you worried me."

"It was just a tap on the head."

"No it was the part where you passed out and I just caught you from being a pile on the floor."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine I was just worried about you. Who is going to get me into dangerous situations if you aren't here to do it?"

"True, maybe Jackson has a recklessly dangerous streak we don't know about."

"I doubt it." Scott said. "You are okay right?"

"Embarrassed but fine."

"Embarrassed?" Scott asked sitting next to Stiles and gripping his hand.

"She told Derek everything."

"He loves you too."

"That's what dad said."

"He's telling the truth, he is freaking out a bit though."

"Derek? Why?"

"He is worried about you. He was trying to hide the fact he's worried. But, he is."

"He'll see I'm fine." Stiles grinned. "I am great."

"You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"Well that too."

Scott laughed. "I had best let the next person in."

Scott stood and wrapped his arms around Stiles. "You are not allowed to die."

"Not going to happen. I am much too important to die."

Scott pulled away and walked out of the room quickly. When he was in the waiting room again he nodded to Jackson who stood and walked through the doors quickly sweeping the curtain aside. "Stiles."

"Hey Jackson."

"Not dead?"

"No."

"Good, don't die on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Jackson sat down heavily into the chair after ruffling Stiles' hair.

"Derek is in love with you too. I know you didn't want to tell him."

"He's straight."

"I think he might be Stiles-bent actually."

"Jasmine was telling him the truth and even though he was dafter than a blind and deaf sloth he knows now and if you want him you are going to have to go after him."

"Jackson you seem very sure."

"I am, don't be scared. I'm going to go Danny and Allison want to get in here."

"What about Derek?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself.

Jackson smirked. "He is going to come in last."

"Okay. Bugger off."

"Love you too Stiles." Jackson ruffled his hair again and swept from the room.

Jackson stepped through the doors. "Stiles is wondering why you haven't been in yet." Jackson said smiling at Derek as he swapped spots with Danny and took back the job the sheriff had given him.

"What did you tell him?" Derek asked glaring at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Until you have seen Stiles I am going to sit right here. I told him that you love him and are biting your nails and fretting."

Derek thumped his elbow painfully into the soft flesh of Jackson's thigh. "Ow!"

"You okay Jackson?" Derek asked innocently.

"No!"

"Well just be glad I am in public and cannot do some actual damage to you."

Lydia and Allison chuckled from their seats and avoided Derek's eyes.

Danny threw open the curtain with a smile. "Stiles."

"Danny."

"You had me worried."

"I've heard that a lot."

"We all quite like you Stiles."

"That's good."

Danny stood and gripped Stiles' shoulders. "You are talkative and nuts and bossy and I don't want to have to deal with Derek if something were to happen to you."

"You are all acting like Derek's been in love with me for ages."

Danny looked at Stiles like he was stupid. "He's been in love with you for a very long time. You are both as daft as each other. I swear if you don't get your shit together after this we are going to strip you both off, lock you in a room and keep you there until you have lots of hot, glorious gay sex."

Stiles laughed loudly and Danny gave him a quick manly back slapping hug before flicking the curtain and walking through before it resettled behind him.

Moments later Allison came in through the door. She curled her arms around him in a tight hug which made him grunt in pain when her fingers hit the bruises on his back. "Sorry, okay I've seen you are okay. Don't scare us like that Stiles."

"You people keep saying that like I deliberately knocked myself out."

"You are the centre of our pack Stiles; don't think you are anything else."

"Man I should get hurt more often people say the nicest things."

"Do not even think about it Stiles. I will send Derek in."

Allison kissed Stiles on the forehead and left.

Derek swore softly under his breath when Allison reappeared through the doors what felt like seconds after she had walked through them.

The sheriff slapped him on the back and with a shove sent him to his feet. Derek clenched his jaw and pushed the doors open and then walked to the curtain. He paused before opening it; he could hear Stiles' heartbeat, could hear his breathing and the rustle of his fingers toying with something. He could hear it all above every sound in the hospital. Derek took a deep breath and swept the curtain aside his breath catching in his throat when he saw Stiles standing a step away from him.

Derek looked at him, he looked tired and pale and weak but determined.

"Stiles?"

"Hi Derek." Stiles said reaching an arm forward to grab the material of his jumper over the centre of his chest and pulled Derek close sealing their lips together.

Derek took a moment to feel the kiss before his arms curled tightly around Stiles and pulled his whole body close his mouth opening Stiles' and tasting him finally.

Stiles pulled away with a pant and smiled at Derek shyly.

Derek swept in to kiss Stiles again forgetting all his worries for now because with the taste of Stiles on his tongue he was lost to him.

Later when Derek told Stiles he was dangerous and Stiles was better off without him Stiles laughed and curled his body tighter around Derek's larger frame. He told the alpha to stop being melodramatic, after all Stiles was more than capable of making Derek change his mind. Later still he proved his claim.

**The End**

This was fun to write, hope you all enjoyed it. Not really a ficlet though is it. I promise porn in the next one.


	3. Karma Is A Bitch, As Are You

**Title – **Karma Is A Bitch, As Are You  
><strong>Author – <strong>Moonbeam  
><strong>Rating –<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count – <strong>3441  
><strong>Where It Fits Into The Growling 'Verse – <strong>During Possessiveness, Miscommunication of Jealousy after chapter 8.  
><strong>Disclaimer – <strong>Not mine, mainly because if it was mine they wouldn't show it on TV, it would have to be porn and you'd have to go behind the _special_ curtain.  
><strong>Author Notes – <strong>This is what was supposed to happen in the last one, but you got two for the price of one :)

These are too much fun!

**Karma Is A Bitch, As Are You**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

"Stiles." Jasmine said coming into the kitchen behind him.

"Jasmine." Stiles kept his back to Jasmine and focussed on getting his tea.

"I was watching you." Jasmine pressed he body next to Stiles'.

"Yes?"

"I know. You want him. You love him."

"Jackson? Yeah, he is pretty lovely."

"Not Jackson." Jasmine hissed stepping away with a shove to Stiles' shoulder making Stiles' hip hit into the counter painfully. "You want Derek."

"To do what?"

"Bend you over this counter and fuck you like the little bitch you are." Jasmine said in a low menacing voice.

"Jasmine, why don't you go back into the lounge room?"

"Because you think you are going to get him, you think if you do what he says and cook and clean and do whatever you can for him he'll throw you a bone and fuck you."

"Jasmine." Stiles isn't sure what he's warning Jasmine for she is obviously going to say whatever she wants so long as the sound of the dishwasher is loud enough to hide her words.

"Are you going to lie to me?"

Stiles shook his head and picked up the kettle which had boiled and poured the hot water into his mug.

"Not even going to say anything? He's not going to you know. He's straight. I know, he fucked me repeatedly out in nature under the full moon."

Stiles dunked his tea bag into the water again and again.

"Why would he want a scrawny little human like you?"

"Jasmine, who I want or do not want is none of your business. Derek is my alpha and my friend and I am being nice to you only because you knew Laura. You need to leave me alone."

Jasmine grabbed Stiles' shoulder painfully digging her thumb into the soft tissue beneath his collar bone. She stopped when Stiles hissed and she leaned close.

"Derek will be mine again," Jasmine said. "Don't get in my way. You might want him but I am going to have him."

"Jasmine get your hand off me." Stiles grit out around the pain blooming under her fingers.

"Or what?"

"Or I will make you." Derek said just as he yanked Jasmine's hand off Stiles' shoulder and Stiles staggered forward. Derek held out a hand and grabbed him. "Trust me," Derek hissed at Jasmine. "I am a much nicer option."

"Why, he's a pathetic little human."

"Who just boiled a cup of aconite tea." Derek chuckled and curled a hand around Jasmine's arm and yanked her away from Stiles, she stumbled into the other side of the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Derek asked when he turned back to Stiles.

"Fine." Stiles said pushing his cup of tea further back on the counter. "Sorry about that."

"It's good; it's why we bought it."

"Derek, how can you do this?" Jasmine said stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do what Jasmine?" Derek asked when he spun around.

"Pick him."

"He is a member of my pack."

"You want him too?" Jasmine screeched.

"So what?" Derek said.

"He's weak."

"Jasmine, I think you need to leave my house."

"Derek, I'm just going to go home, you and Jasmine can catch up over Laura and when she's gone I'll come back." Stiles started to step around Derek but he span on Stiles.

"Do you honestly think I would let her stay here now?"

"She knows Laura."

"And you are my pack, and much more important to me than talking to someone about Laura, I knew Laura I don't need someone else for that. Don't you know how important you are to me?" Derek asked moments before he pushed Stiles back and sealed his lips over the younger man's. Stiles ended up pressed between Derek's large frame and the cool metal of the fridge door.

"Derek!" Jasmine screeched.

Derek and Stiles ignored her much more intent on exploring each other's mouths.

"What's wrong?" Scott said when he came in through the door. "Oh my."

"Alright Stiles, finally bagged the Derek." Danny said with a smile.

"I think we should leave if that hand is any indication." Lydia said watching one of Derek's hands slip beneath the fabric of Stiles' shirt to press into the pale flesh he found.

"Yeah, we should definitely leave." Scott said. "I don't want to see this."

"Jasmine, come with me." John commanded.

"No John."

"Yes Jasmine." John said letting his eyes change and stepping up to her, staring her down until she bowed her head and nodded. "We will find a motel for the night and come back tomorrow for our things."

"Yes John." Jasmine said walking from the room next to him but turning and watching Derek and Stiles still twinned together pressed against the fridge knocking all the magnets and papers from the surface.

The visiting werewolves left the house and Derek's pack stood in the kitchen for a moment.

"We should leave." Jackson said trying not to watch Derek molesting Stiles.

"But they are so lovely to watch." Lydia said Allison nodding next to her.

Jackson and Scott grabbed Allison and Lydia and pulled them from the room and the house with Danny trailing behind them.

Derek heard the pack leave but he was much more focussed on the man in front of him whose fingers were dipping into the back of his pants stroking the skin he found there while his other hand was buried in the fine hair at the back of Derek's neck. Derek ran his hand up under Stiles' shirt curling his hands into the skin over his ribs swallowing little moans and sighs he received in response. Derek dropped his other hand to Stiles' neck allowing his thumb to stroke at the skin over his pulse. Derek trailed his hand down and Stiles hissed pulling his mouth away panting.

"What?" Derek asked bending down to catch Stiles' eyes.

"My shoulder."

"Right." Derek gripped the bottom of Stiles' shirt and pulled it up. "I need to have a look."

"Okay." Stiles blushed and Derek pressed forward pecking at Stiles' lips.

Derek pushed the top up and off throwing it back onto the table behind him, with any luck Stiles wouldn't want it again until sometime next week. He took in Stiles' chest allowing himself to look as much as he wanted this time which he never normally did. His eyes caught on the red mark just inside of Stiles' shoulder. It had already bloomed red and Derek knew it would be bruised by morning. He touched the skin gently smoothing his thumb over the mark. Stiles looked down at it and grimaced.

"I should probably put some ice on it." Stiles said hesitant to move away from Derek's touch.

"Probably." Derek said pressing forward and kissing the red skin.

"That works too." Stiles muttered his heartbeat thumping in his chest and he could feel it beating in his hands and feet and everywhere in between.

"I would really like for us to go upstairs now and then maybe we could talk about this." Derek said.

"Or we could chat on the way up the stairs and have sex in your room." Stiles said.

"I like your plan better." Derek said grabbing Stiles' hand and tugging him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"I am in love with you." Stiles said. "I could lie about it but truth is I just am and have been for a long time."

"You shouldn't get involved with me. People I love tend to die."

Stiles turned and stepped up onto the step above Derek. "Don't be daft."

Derek looked up at Stiles and lifted his eyebrow.

"I am not going anywhere so honestly being involved with you is so much better than just pining after you and wanking in the shower." Stiles rolled his eyes at his own mouth and Derek responded by lifting up to kiss him. "You are a complete dork."

"Thanks?" Stiles said not entirely sure that was a compliment.

"I wank in the shower too." Derek said. "This is a weird conversation; I always have the most surprising conversations with you."

"So we are in love with each other, apparently the entire pack knows and you are over thinking this is a bad idea."

"The whole pack knows?"

"They told me they knew about me the other day and none of them seemed surprised you had me pressed into the fridge a few minutes ago."

"No, but for a moment I was worried I might have to stop to kick Lydia out before she tried to come up and watch."

Stiles laughed and because he could he leaned closer and pressed his mouth to Derek's. Derek pulled him close running his hands along the skin over Stiles' spine before stepping up onto the step with Stiles. Stiles took the hint and they began walking up the stairs lips attached while Stiles buried his hands below Derek's shirt pushing it up until Derek let him go, pulled his mouth away and allowed Stiles to pull the top off and throw it over the bannister. Stiles grinned at him and turned walking towards his room. He was toeing off his shoes and pulling his socks off when Derek got to the door. Derek grinned and followed his example shutting the door at his back.

Stiles turned his eyes to Derek and grinned.

"Should we wait and take some time before we do this?" Derek asked when his feet were sinking into the carpet as he walked towards Stiles who had sat on the edge of the bed.

"God no. Take your pants off." Stiles said.

"Yes Sir." Derek dropped his hands to his belt and started to undo them pushing his jeans down his legs leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

"Glad to see you know your place." Stiles said just as Derek pushed him back onto the bed and undid his pants yanking them off his body before he was able to even finish the sentence. "Impatient aren't you?"

Stiles' voice turned into a deep moan when Derek settled down on top of him one of his legs sliding between Stiles' bringing their hard erections against one another. Stiles pressed his body up into Derek's curling one of his legs around Derek's and attaching his lips to the skin over his adam's apple allowing his teeth to graze over the stubble there. Derek's hand settled down on his hip curling around the bone and pressing their lower bodies together. Stiles thrust up into Derek his cloth covered erection sliding along the side of Derek's causing them both to move their hips harder and faster their mouths coming together in open mouthed kisses that was more breathing into one another's mouths as their bodies took complete control. Stiles hands gripped the skin over Derek's shoulder blades, one of Derek's hands still wrapped around his hip holding them together tightly while his other was next to Stiles' head trying to keep himself from squashing Stiles beneath him.

"Derek." Stiles moaned into his mouth. "I am going to…oh crap."

Derek increased the press of his hips until Stiles' entire body contorted and he shoved every part of his torso up into Derek's, his leg tightening until Derek could feel the hot wetness through both of their jocks.

After a while Stiles' body relaxed and he sank into the bed beneath him his leg still hooked over Derek's dragging the werewolf down with him his hard cock pressing into the space where Stiles' thigh met his cock.

Stiles breath was still coming out rough and Derek could feel the heavy beat of his heart everywhere.

"Stiles?" Derek asked kissing along his neck, kissing down to the red mark on his shoulder and along his collar bone nipping at the skin, sucking on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Derek." Stiles gasped out when Derek's tongue licked into the hollow behind his ear.

"Come back to me yet."

"Yes."

"Good." Derek moved down Stiles' body sealing his lips over his nipple, trailing over his ribs still working hard to give him enough room to breathe. Derek licked at the salty skin, nipping at it mapping and learning; trying to find all the places that would make Stiles groan or beg. Derek reached the edge of Stiles' underwear pulling them off flooding his nose with the scent of Stiles' orgasm. Derek pulled them all the way down his legs throwing them over his shoulder towards the floor. Derek licked at the skin around Stiles' spent cock licking the evidence of his pleasure from the skin of his upper thighs and lower abdomen. Derek savoured the taste on his tongue before swallowing Stiles' cock feeling the member in his mouth beginning to fill again.

"Derek. Please come back up here."

Derek crawled his way back up his body letting his nose and mouth trail along Stiles' skin trying to find new spots to enjoy. Stiles hooked his arms under Derek's arms and hauled him up to seal their mouth together Stiles tasting the hint of his own come on Derek's tongue as he tried to flip them over. Derek planted his legs and arms and refused to budge.

Stiles pulled back to poked Derek in the neck. "Stop being difficult."

"No, if you start to touch me properly this will be over and I want to come inside of you."

Stiles closed his eyes at the words his hips involuntarily bucking up against Derek. "Okay, that's…that's an excellent idea."

Derek reached over and yanked the drawer out pulling too hard causing the drawer to bash to the floor. Derek swore and Stiles laughed before he squirmed out from beneath Derek to twist until he could reach mess, he hunted for the bottle of lube and handed it back to Derek.

"Condom!" Derek ground out mouthing his way along Stiles' back licking at the freckles he saw over the bump of his spine.

Stiles found a condom and handed it back to Derek before snaking back onto the bed and beneath Derek who let himself go so he was resting against Stiles again. Derek kissed Stiles slowly, licking his mouth open tasting him and waiting for Stiles to go limp beneath him before pulling away and tugging his jocks off. Stiles was looking at him so Derek held himself in place allowing Stiles' eyes to rake over his body while he took in Stiles'.

"How do you want me?" Stiles asked reaching his hand up to curl around the soft skin of Derek's wrist to tug his body back down until they were flush together again.

"Every way known to man." Derek responded kissing Stiles quickly and roughly their teeth knocking but neither caring.

"Well that's great but for right now?" Stiles asked with a grin.

"Like this, I want to see you." Derek said arching back to rip the condom from its case and sliding it over his painfully hard cock. He tightened his fingers around his base to hold off his orgasm as he looked down at the object of his fantasies wanton beneath him. "Are you ready?"

"Have been for about three years." Stiles grinned lifting one of his legs to open his thighs wider Derek's eyes flittering down to the space behind Stiles' balls.

Derek dropped his mouth down sealing it over Stiles' swollen head while he opened the lube and coated his fingers with too much of it before trailing them down over Stiles' balls, over his perineum making Stiles buck up into his mouth and then down to swirl around Stiles' entrance.

Derek pulled his mouth away and caught Stiles' eyes. "I haven't done this to anyone else before. If I do something you don't like tell me?"

Stiles nodded his teeth creating an indent in his lips too tantalising not to kiss so Derek pushed himself up and kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip as his fingers swirled around Stiles' opening pressing forward until the muscle relaxed and Derek pressed his forefinger into Stiles causing the younger man to pull away and throw his head back in a silent moan. Derek pressed in further the lube allowing him to slide into the hot tightness of Stiles' body. After a moment Stiles came back to Derek pressing his mouth to Derek's in a hungry, desperate kiss as his hips bucked. Derek moved his fingers as Stiles' tongue mapped his mouth and his fingers dug into the skin of Derek's upper arms.

Derek abandoned Stiles' mouth as he pressed a second finger in dropping his mouth back down to wrap around Stiles' cock scissoring his fingers and twirling, pressing, crooking and thrusting them until Stiles' hands tight in his hair yanked his head away from the hard cock in his mouth so Stiles could look in his eyes as he begged for more.

Derek watched Stiles as he pressed a third finger in, Stiles' eyes widening at the intrusion. Derek's fingers paused for a moment until with eyes that were almost completely black with need Stiles met his eyes and asked for more. Stiles ground his entrance down on Derek's fingers and alternatively thrusting his hips up to try and find his way back into the wet heat of Derek's mouth. As Derek's fingers pressed into the bundle of nerves inside of Stiles he swallowed him to the hilt again humming around his hard cock as his fingers worked hard to open him up. Derek knew if he didn't bury himself in Stiles soon he would just paint the bed beneath him with his come.

"Derek." Stiles panted. "Derek." Stiles' hands gripped Derek's ears tugging at him. "Derek."

"Mmmm?" Derek asked around Stiles.

Stiles responded by bucking up it took him another couple of heartbeats to remember what he had been trying to do.

"Derek. Stop, please. I need. I want. Please I need your cock."

Derek pulled his mouth away from Stiles. "You need my cock?"

Derek's croaky voice made Stiles' cock twitch. "I want you inside of me please."

Derek twisted and turned his fingers inside of Stiles a few more times before pulling them free and pouring more lube on them coated his cock. Derek gripped Stiles' knee and moved him until he was more open before settling between his thighs his blunt head resting against the stretched and begging muscle of Stiles' entrance. Derek caught Stiles' lips again as Derek pressed in, he felt Stiles tense around him and once his thick head was enclosed in Stiles he paused pulling his mouth away from Stiles who chased his lips while his hands found Derek's hips and coaxed him to push in more until Derek was balls deep in Stiles and he stopped to give himself a moment to come to terms with all of the sensations pulsing around of him.

Derek's hips tried for a rhythm, found one fast and desperate but before long his thrusts became erratic, his cock sliding and dragging in and out of Stiles his mouth sealed over Stiles' mouth, and his neck, the curve of his shoulder biting down hard when Stiles tightened around him and his hips stuttered. Derek reached a hand down between them, curled his fingers around Stiles and pumped him with the same frantic, needy pace as his cock inside of Stiles. He had wanted this too long, needed to be inside of Stiles for too long for this to be anything but fast and when Stiles bit down hard on the juncture between his shoulder and neck and came coating both of their stomachs with his white seed Derek saw stars as his balls tightened, his body tingled and his hips thrust up roughly one last time as he came harder than he could remember having come before his body sinking down onto Stiles without a thought.

Sometime later, enough for the seed on them both to have cooled and Derek's brain to have solidified again he pulled from Stiles gently and tied the condom off throwing it in the bin as Stiles grabbed the closest piece of clothing he could find to clean them both off. When they were done Derek curled up around Stiles and they pressed together as their hearts settled and they fell asleep.

The next day Jasmine looked at Derek's door her ears picking up the sound of grunting from upstairs, Derek's voice floating down to her hypersensitive ears begging that human to fuck him harder already. Jasmine shifted and growled moments before John grabbed her arm and shoved her back into the car.

**The End**


End file.
